Nine And Three Quarters
by TheWafflezMonster
Summary: Ever since second-year, Isabella De Luca has had a rivalry with the Harry Potter himself. It all started when her only Gryffindor friends ditched her for dissing Potter. She blamed him for the entire situation, and the hatred has only built up since then. But it wasn't hatred on Harry's side. Ironically, he's always had a crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

9 ¾, an impossible platform, yet here I stand, at my favorite place. I was actually born here. My Mom used to love it here, at least, from what I've heard. Don't get me wrong, I knew my Mom, but when I was eight, I disappeared. I'm not sure if she's alive or not, but as the old saying goes, "hope for the best, expect the worst." I have a tendency to live by that saying. Anyways, I've made it on my own alri- I was suddenly tackled by my friend Alexis Granger. "Beela! I haven't seen you in ages!" Alex shouted, IN MY EAR! "Alexis, you do realize that it's only been two weeks! And even if it had been ages, do you really think that's any reason to make me go DEAF?!" I asked yelling "DEAF" in order exact my vengeance. "Ow," said the Hufflepuff covering her ear, "what was that for?" "Really Alex? Really?" I asked sarcastically. "C'mon Bells, we're going to miss the train!" She exclaimed, ignoring my comment. She started dragging me towards the train.

No matter what the time gap is, she's always seems to get overly excited when it comes to Hogwarts. I, on the other hand, could do without the early mornings. "Bella!" called Pansy from down the aisle. Oh my Merlin, I wish Protego could shield me from her annoyingness. "Hey Pansy…" I replied, unenthusiastically. "Bella, why are you hanging put with that mud-" "Silencio" I cut her off by placing the silencing curse on her. I've never liked Pansy, and now is no exception. "By the way, Happy Belated New Year's." I told her as I walked around her, leaving her to figure out how to get rid of the curse herself. I know, it was cold, but I'm in Slytherin for a reason. Alexis was following me with a bouncing step. I hate it when she's excited this early, or before I've had sugar. Normally, I'm the upbeat one, but I didn't get much sleep last night. "Oh come ON! We're going to Hogwarts, be more excited." "Alexis, it was only winter break." "SO?!" Then, an all too familiar voice called out from a ways down the aisle, "ALEXIS GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING OUT WITH SLYTHERIN SCUM?!" and her highness makes an appearance.

Granger came stomping down the Hogwarts Express's aisle, absolutely fuming. Not to mention she had Weaslebee and Pothead in tow. "Whipped…" I muttered to myself. It may seem mean, but they deserve it! Those three idiots got me in trouble before brake with Dumbledore's Army. I can still feel the pen cutting into my skin… Anyways, I know that I should blame Cho for snitching on us (And don't worry, I do) but they shouldn't have made a club so tempting to join. And yes, I fully understand that it was un-Slytherin-like conduct to join, but it would have been un-Bella-like conduct not to join. What can I say? I'm a sucker for trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Granger?" I asked reluctantly, I really don't want to know. "I want you to stop hanging out with my sister!" She's angry, and I just can't seem to imagine why. "Listen Granger, and listen well, the only reason I'm not hexing you right now is that nice child standing next to me. So I would suggest you stop trying to scold her for being open-minded. And while you're at it try being less demanding." Okay, its official, I have lost ALL patience with this girl. She gawked at me, as if no one has ever called her demanding. "I am not demanding," Someone needs a reality check. I watched as she turned around and asked Pothead and Weaslebee, "right guys?" "Oh... well... um... you can be, at times..." they replied, stumbling over their words. "Ohhhhh," I hissed in mock pain, "strike one."

I'm actually enjoying this encounter. There's a first time for everything. Granger's face became a tomato. And so help me, I can't figure out if it was from embarrassment or anger. You know that feeling you get when you one up someone you despise. That was the feeling I had at that moment. Beautiful. Anyways, Granger stomped off, purposefully knocking her shoulder against mine like those mean girls do in those movies. WHAT THE FUDGE?! Who does that in real life?! Who's on first. Ohhhhh, lame reference team, assemble! *cricket chirps* Wow, it really is just me. Pothead and Weaslebee ran off after Her Highness. Like I said earlier, whipped. I started my search for a compartment "Hey, I'm gonna go check on Hermione." Alexis called out; I was surprised by how distant it sounded. I looked back to see her standing in the same place. "Going to." I semi-yelled to her, "What?" she asked. "You're going to go check on Hermione, not gonna." I corrected. "I-You-UGH" she stomped off I'm in the same direction as her twin previously went.

I continued walking as if nothing had happened. Smiling, I slid open a compartment that had Draco (he's my second cousin), Daphne Greengrass (she's okay, not terrible, not great either), Astoria Greengrass (one of my best friends), Pansy (Barf),0 and Cho (need I say anything else?). "Hey, where's CrabbyCrabbe and GarGoyle?" I asked, normally they were right next to Draco, no matter what. Then it hit me, "Honeydukes Express" my cousin and I said in unison. I sighed and stole a random pillow from a seat. "This is mine now." I claimed before curling up on the floor, closing my eyes peacefully before I heard, "That's Cho's" chimed in Astoria. I immediately chucked it and it hit the window. "What's so wrong with it being mine?" "Lice, germs, aids," I started listing off on my fingers, "flea's, herpes, etc. etc." Her mouth dropped open she stood up and stomped out of the compartment. "That's what happens when you hang with Slytherins!" Standing up and stopping the door from closing, I called out after her, "We don't hold back!" "Why do you hate her?" asked Daphne. "For one she's Potheads girlfriend-" "Ohhhhh, someone hot a crush on Potter!" Teased Daphne. (I changed my mind, she is terrible) "And secondly, she got me into trouble with the D.A." I continued after being rudely interrupted. Draco opened his mouth to speak, "I think that it's the other way around." "What, you think I ruined Dumbledore's Army?" I asked. "No, no," he said, shaking his head defensively "I'm saying that Potter has a crush on you." "What gave you that crazy idea?" I asked, sincerely wanting to know what drugs he's on. "The fact that I heard Potter and Weasley talking about it three weeks ago." "Why does everyone say he has a crush on me? NEWS FLASH! We hate each other" I said rolling my eyes.

Draco Immediately responded, "Beela (bee-LUH) I know you're in denial, but he admitted it to Weasley!" "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"I yelled in response, before lying down and going to sleep.


End file.
